Giga-P
. He is best known for his high-energy arrange covers and his works featuring the Kagamines. Giga-P's most notable songs are Len's cover of "PONPONPON" and "ギガンティックO.T.N (Gigantic O.T.N)". He has collaborated many times with Orebanana-P, to the extent that together they are known as "Gigabanana". Giga-P has earned the title 'Legendary LEN Master' for several of his works, such as "Tululila Talila Tulula", and has also earned the title 'Legendary Kagamine Master' for his cover of World's End Dancehall. |debut = November 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Techno; Pop |labels = |associations = Orebanana-P, △○□×, |official = |url = Channel: Niconico Gallery: pixiv Twitter, piapro |playlist = (Mylist) |content = #"Oja Majo Carnival" (Luka) (Cover) (Nov.08.2009) #"Ryuusen Prism" (Luka) (Feb.06.2010) #"Pokemon ieru ka na (RSE ver.)" (Luka) (Cover / Upuyou) (Feb.25.2010) #"TimTim" (Luka) (Mar.07.2010) #"MarImo (short ver.)" (Luka) (Mar.10.2010) #"Ryuusen Prism" (Rin & Len) (Mar.28.2010) #"Shota Shota★Fever Miracle Tonight" (Len) (Cover / samfree) (Apr.03.2010) #"Sweetiex2" (Len) (Cover / Dixie Flatline) (Apr.18.2010) #"Anpanman" (Len) (Cover) (May.05.2010) #"World's End Dancehall" (Rin & Len) (Cover / wowaka) (May.30.2010) #"Kurumi☆Ponchio" (Len) (Cover / Madaco) (Jul.17.2010) #"Pantie Hime" (Len) (Aug.22.2010) #"Indicator red" (Lily) (Aug.24.2010) #"Shota Shota★Burning Night" (Len) (Cover / samfree) (Aug.28.2010) #"Out of Eden" (Rin) (Cover / Ossan-P) (Sep.10.2010) #"KEEP×OUT!" (Len) (Collab w/ Orebanana-P) (Jan.07.2011) #"Shikkoku Symmetry" (Len) (Feb.04.2011) #"Unhappy Refrain" (Rin & Len) (Cover / wowaka) (May.24.2011) #"Stayin' Alive" (Miku & Len) (Jun.06.2011) #"Tululila Talila Tulula" (Len) (Jun.21.2011) #"Pinocchio(Danger)" (Rin, Len & GUMI) (Cover / f(x)) (Jul.18.2011) #"MR.TAXI" (Len) (Cover / Girls`Generation) (Aug.09.2011) #"PONPONPON" (Len) (short ver.) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Aug.22.2011) #"PONPONPON" (Len) (Full ver.) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Sep.01.2011) #"BadBye" (Rin & Len) (Cover / ) (Dec.07.2011) #"Tetoro Dotoki Saiza 2 Gou" (GUMI) (Dec.21.2011) #"Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life" (Len & ) (Cover / Nem) (Dec.21.2011) #"Merry☆Sexmas" (Len) (Cover / Madaco) (Dec.23.2011) #"Mr.music" (Len) (Cover / rerulili) (Dec.26.2011) #"Tsukema Tsukeru" (Rin) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Jan.06.2012) #"CANDY CANDY" (GUMI) (Cover / Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Mar.24.2012) #"Shiryoku Kensa" (IA) (Cover / 40mP) (Apr.15.2012) #"Yaba, Tofu Kau no Wasureta" (Album Crossfade) (Apr.16.2012) #"Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Rin) (Cover / Satsuki ga Tenkomori) (Apr.24.2012) #"Karakuri Pierrot" (Luka) (Cover / 40mP) (Jun.12.2012) #"CRYSTAL MICROPHONE UNDERGROUND" (Rin & Len) (Jun.21.2012) #"Harvest" (Len & VY1) (Cover / HAL) (Aug.14.2012) #"Masked bitcH" (GUMI) (Aug.22.2012) with subtitles #"lll Toluthin Antenna lll" (Len) (Collab w/ Retasu-P) (Sep.25.2012) with subtitles #"Checkmate" (Len) (Cover / Yucha-P) (Oct.23.2012) #"I am BIG TROUBLE" (Album Crossfade) (Nov.06.2012) #"Gigantic O.T.N" (Len) (Dec.08.2012) with subtitles #"Suki Kirai" (Rin & Len) (Cover / HoneyWorks) (Dec.24.2012) #"Fallin' Down" (Len) (Dec.27.2012) #"Electric Angel" (Rin & Len) (Cover / Yasuo-P) (Feb.13.2013) with subtitles #"Gears of Love" (GUMI) (Collab w/ Retasu-P) (Mar.27.2013) with subtitles #"Pink Stick luv" (Rin & Len) (Apr.19.2013) with subtitles #"Ii Aru Fanclub" (Miku & Len) (May.27.2013) with subtitles #"Gigabanana the Best" (Album Crossfade) (Jul.12.2013) #"cLick cRack" (Rin, Len, GUMI, Luka, Miku) (Jul.21.2013) with subtitles #"Sakura" (GUMI) (Cover / Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu-P) (Sep.14.2013) #"Okochama Sensou" (Rin, Len) (Nov.29.2013) with subtitles}} Songs / Featured Works |overallPVwork = △○□× (illust), Okiku (video) |vocaloid = Kagamine Len |description = This song has entered the Hall of Legend. |uploaddate = 2012.12.08|title1 = ギガンティックO.T.N (Gigantic O.T.N)}} |overallPVwork = Hekicha (illust), Okiku (video) |vocaloid = Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len |description = This song has entered the Hall of Fame. |uploaddate = 2013.04.19|title1 = ぴんこすてぃっくLuv (Pink Stick Luv)}} Discography KARENT Singles Compilation Albums }} Gallery Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico